Aspiration: The Search
by Snow-Sakura7
Summary: Part 3 of Aspiration Series. It's been a long time since Roxas' vampire boyfriend Axel left. Luckily Roxas has his friends to help him look for him. But they'll have to journey into the secret world of Vampires
1. Diaries

(Part 1 & 2 is on my page) If you haven't read "Aspiration; The Beginning" or "Aspiration; The Truths" you should cause this Part 3.

_**Warning: It's AU so Characters have sort of been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
><strong>_

**_A/N: Here we go again  
><em>**

**_(Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :D )  
><em>**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically

_-_**_X X X_**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error)

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:ASPIRATION<strong>**:.**_

_**.:Chapter 21; Diaries****:.**_

"Roxas! Roxas let's take a picture!" Sora yelled, Hayner, Pence and Olette were standing next to him

Roxas turned; "Yeah! One sec!" he said, he looked back at his Dad and Aunt; "I'll be back, okay?"

"Go ahead" His dad said

"Make sure to get lots of pictures!" Dannie said smiling; "You all look so nice in your graduation gowns"

Roxas grinned and ran to his friends;

"I think Roxas looks the best out of all of us" Olette said laughing

Hayner looked at her shock; "No way! I'm the only one here who actually could pass for a college student. You all still look like kids!"

Sora frowned; "Hey! It's not my fault I've always looked like this"

Olette hugged him; "And you look as cute then as you do now"

"This is almost unreal." Roxas said; "I can't believe we finished high school"

"Yeah. Diploma and everything" Pence said excitedly

Roxas smiled; "I'm so glad high school is over!"

Hayner turned to Roxas; "Speaking of over, did you ask your parents about-"

"I asked my dad, Aunt Dannie doesn't know yet" said Roxas

"Well what did he say!" Sora asked

"He said Yes! We all get to travel together this summer!" Roxas said, everyone cheered.

**X X X**

For a moment, everything seemed perfect.

Roxas taped up the last of his boxes, all of his things were put away now. He sat down on his matress and looked around his empty room and sighed; "I guess this is the first step to growing up..."

"Of course it is!" Dannie said, walking into his room with a suitcase; "Here. Put as much of your stuff you can" She put the suitcase down; "I think this is gonna be our best vacation yet"

Roxas looked around and called out; "Dad! I thought you said you told Aunt Dannie already"

"No, I haven't been able to yet" Roxas' dad said, also walking into the room

Dannie looked at both of them; "What do you mean? What haven't you told me?"

Roxas looked down, his father put an arm on his sister; "Dannie. Roxas is going on vacation with his friends this year"

"What? But we always go together. I know Cloud doesn't want to come this year and now you don't either Roxas" She asked, staring at Roxas

"I am getting older... It's not you Aunt Dannie, but this summer I really wanted to spend time with my friends

Dannie started fake crying; "I see! You're just so eager to grow up and leave me! Just like Cloud"

"Aunt Dannie..." sighed Roxas

"I mean! You two know how much I love you but that doesn't seem to stop you from leaving!" She said, almost really crying

"Danielle" Roxas's dad said

"No it's okay! I'm fine!" She yelled, running away

Roxas dad smiled; "She'll get over soon. Are you sure you want this?"

"It's like she said, I just wanna grow up and get out of Twilight Town as soon as possible" Roxas said smiling

**X X X**

Roxas spent most of the day packing, when he was done he decided to visit Sora's house. He walked around and realized that even though Twilight Town was his home, he couldn't wait to move away. It was his time to leave the nest and Roxas had full coinfedence in himself.

"Roxas" a voice said

Roxas stopped and looked to his side and saw his old friend Zexion standing there; "Zexion? Is that you?" he asked

Zexion walked up to Roxas; "Yes it's me! What kind of question is that?"

"I'm sorry it's just... Where have you been, man? It's like you disapeared right after you graduated last year"

Zexion looked around; "I left... to become stronger..."

"Stronger?" Roxas laughed a little; "What?"

"I did! I need to learn more about me, about my powers and about vampires" Zexion said seriously

Roxas raised his eyebrows; "Dude, are you drunk?"

"No! I'm being serious!" Zexion said grabbing Roxas' arm; "I need you to come with me, I'll explain everything!"

Roxas smiled nervously; "Zexion, I promised Sora to meet him at his house"

"Please, it'll only take a second" Zexion insisted

"No, I should go..." Roxas said, tugging his arm

"Roxas! As your friend, I'm begging you to give me ten minutes of your time..." He said, looking deeply at Roxas; "...Please"

Roxas looked down; "Fine... Ten minutes"

**X X X**

Zexion brought Roxas to his house and started going through his things; "You may not remember this but you were once involved with a vampire"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked; "The more you say_ Vampire_ the more I'm convinced you're going insane"

Zexion stood up; "Listen to me! Don't you ever think? Don't you think it's odd that your memory of Junior Year is blurry?"

Roxas scratched his head; "So I have remembering problems, probably from all the partying I did"

Zexion went back to digging through his things; "You have holes in your memory because Axel took away all your memories even slightly regarding him"

_**Axel.**_ the word throbbed in Roxas' head; "Who is Axel?"

"The Vampire you... loved..." Zexion sounded sick while saying it

"Loved? Impossible! Why would I forget someone I loved?" asked Roxas

"Because..." Zexion replied, pulling out a small jar; "... Axel and I made sure you and no one around you remembered him or your relationship." He said revealing the jar; "But if you drink this, all of your memory will come back"

"How is this possible?" Roxas whispered

"Let's just say it's a witch's brew. A spell mixed with the blood of the vampire who compelled you, Axel gave it to me himself" Zexion said, holding it out

"No!" Roxas yelled; "I'm sorry Zexion but this is too much!" He said, trying to storm out

"Your memory wasn't the only thing we took!" Zexion said loudly

Roxas stopped; "What?"

Zexion stood there, looking a little nervous; "When I heard Axel took your memory. I was the one who took everyone else's memory of him, but I also took any phyiscal evidence" He said, revealing a notebook

Roxas stared at it and took it out of Zexion's hands; "Aunt Dannie bought this for me. I-I picked it out because... it's red... But I don't like the color red." Roxas turned to Zexion; "I thought I lost it and you stole it!"

"I stole it because you wrote things down about Axel!" Zexion yelled

Roxas shook his head and opened the journal to read the first page he saw;

_Dear Journal,_

_My aunt Dannie bought you yesterday; she says I should start this school year off writing down all my thoughts and feelings…_

_I thought it was kinda weird, not the writing. But school started two weeks ago. She's kind of nuts._

_Anyway, There has only been one thing on my mind these last two weeks; Axel. It's been two weeks since we've agreed to start dating, and we've barely seen each other. I mean, I'll see him in the hallway and whenever I walk toward him; my aunt calls me._

_This upsets me, considering we're supposed to be dating, even though we live in the same building we don't see each other. I'm losing sleep over this!_

_So I've been reduced to writing him a letter, I can't even call him! It sucks! So I'm going to slip the letter under his apartment door this morning. The only good thing about today is the fact it's Friday._

_-Roxas_

Roxas realized it was his hand writing, he flipped the pages and stopped to read;

_Dear Journal,_

_I know I haven't been writing in you lately._

_Actually, I've been avoiding writing in this journal_

_It has to do with Axel. So much has happened with him that I don't think it's safe to write in here about it._

_I guess all I have to say is that my relationship with Axel is good right now and I really hope it stays that way_

_-Roxas_

Roxas took a deep breath; _Who is this Axel!_

Zexion stepped forward; "If you drink this... I promise everything will come back to you..."

Roxas looked up at it the jar, "I don't know... I'm not ready for this! Why did you have to come now!"

"I need your help Roxas! I didn't want this either, I wanted you to live happily as a normal human being... If giving back your memory is the only way, then so be it" Zexion said

Roxas took the jar; "A part of me really hopes you're either playing a prank or going crazy..." Roxas said, he looked at the red liquid and looked back Zexion. Zexion nodded and Roxas sipped the drink. It tasted bitter and nothing happened for a moment;

Then he gasped as his head started to sting horribly, his whole body was trembling and words started ringing through his head;

**"I'm…Axel. I've lived here less than a year"**  
><strong>"Why don't we just date?" <strong>  
><strong>"Roxas, Axel cares for you more than you think." <strong>  
><strong>"I'm sorry Roxas... But we're Vampires..." <strong>  
><em><strong>I should love Axel for being a vampire because he loves me for being a human...<strong>_  
><strong>"It took me awhile to win Axel, but I did and now we're in love"<strong>

Roxas yelled out from the pain in his head

**"I love you too..."**

"Axel?" Roxas whispered

**"But there's no guarantee I'll even ever come back... You have to forget our love, all the memories of me."**

"Axel, No!" Roxas yelled, reaching out for nothing and losing his balance

"Roxas!" Zexion said, catching Roxas when he fell. Zexion sat there, holding Roxas

The room was spinning while all the memories returned, like turning a light on in a dark room you haven't seen in a long time. Tears came to Roxas eyes when he realized everything he had lost; "I remember..." Roxas looked at Zexion; "Axel left me!" he cried

"It's gonna be okay Roxas, I'm right here..." Zexion said, holding Roxas' face

"I can't- I can't breath" Roxas hissed, the room was spinning and Roxas lost conciousness

**X X X**

Roxas opened his eyes; he noticed he was on a bed

"How do you feel?" Zexion asked, sitting at the end of the bed

"I- I feel like I have a hang over" Roxas said, not feeling like getting up

Zexion made a small smile; "Your head will stop hurting tomorrow... Getting your memories hurts in more way than one"

Roxas sat up; "It's like my world has been shaken, nothing makes sense anymore. It's almost like I was living a lie and didn't even know it. Even time is escaping me... How long has it been since Axel left?" he asked

"About a year and a half... He left pretty suddenly, I'm sorry I had to do this to you" Zexion said, very sincerely

Roxas shook his head; "No... I'm kinda glad that I know the truth now. But, why? Why did you have to give me back my memories?"

Zexion stood and walked to the window; "Ever since I was little, I had this dream... I wanted to live with my own kind but dhampirs aren't common and I can't even find one. But I still held on to my dream, to live, not humans or vampires. I wanted to be around other wizards and witches, I thought I would fit best with them. So that's what I did" Zexion said, looking back at Roxas with his small grin; "It was nice being with other magic users... But..."

Roxas stood up; "But?"

"There weren't as many as I thought there would be... And that's when I found out that certain vampire clans are still kidnapping witches in secret" Zexion said, getting angry; "I want to find them and rescue them! But I don't know anything about the **_Special Vampire Clans_**. Then I remembered Axel saying he was part of one the best clans in the world!"

"So why not look for Axel? Why do you need me?" Roxas asked

"I just said I don't anything about the special clans. If theres anyone that would help me, it would be Axel. But because I don't know where he is, my only option was to give you back your memory and have you tell me where he is" Zexion said

Roxas' eyes widened; "Zexion, Axel never told me where is clan was! Why would he?"

Zexion fell on the bed, rubbing his hands on his face; "So I gave you your memories for nothing..."

"No!" Roxas sat next to him; "I'm thankful you did... Listen, I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you... and find Axel" Roxas said

Zexion looked at Roxas; "Are you sure you don't know anything? He never told you anything?"

Roxas shook his head; "No, he wasn't comfortable talking about it... Unlike Riku who told Sora everything, I wish Axel was more like that"

Zexion starred at Roxas; "Sora knows?"

**X X X**

Sora opened his front door; "Roxas? You're an hour late" Sora said

"I-I know... I need you to do something" Roxas said, acting nervous

"What is it?" Sora asked

Roxas sighed; "Just say yes, okay?"

"Okay Roxas..." Sora said, opening his door all the way

"He said yes!" Roxas yelled

Zexion walked passed him into Sora's house; "Good!"

"Zexion? When did you get back?" Sora asked, surprised

"I don't know!" Zexion said, going through his suitcase

"Are you sure you have it?" Roxas asked

Zexion nodded; "Yes, luckily Axel gave a small amount of his and Riku's blood"

Sora looked back and fourth; "Roxas, what's going on?"

"Just-wait for it" Roxas said, with a hint a frustration

Zexion pulled another jar; "Okay, I wasn't prepared to make another potion for Sora but I was able to combine Riku's blood into the leftovers of the one gave to you Roxas" Zexion said, standing up; "Drink"

Sora stared at Zexion; "What the hell did you say"

"Just drink it Sora!" Roxas yelled

"No! It's disgusting looking!" Sora said

Roxas grabbed Sora; "You need to trust us, Drink it!"

Sora could see in Roxas' eyes that he was serious; "Fine..." he said picking up the cup; "It looks like blood"

"Because it is" Zexion said

Sora held his mouth; "Do I have to?"

"Yes" Zexion and Roxas said together

Sora poured the whole cup in his mouth, he spat a lot of it out; "It's horrible!" Sora realized his head was stinging; "What's happening!"

Roxas and Zexion said nothing

Sora held his head as everything poured back into his head, causing him to fall onto the ground and yell out too. Then he sat there for two minutes without making a noise;

"Sora?" Roxas asked, touching his shoulder

"Roxas? Was that suppose to happen?" Sora asked, holding his head still

"I'm affraid so... Do you know Riku?" Roxas asked

Sora started crying; "Yes..."

Roxas smiled for him and hugged him; "I know it hurts... But we have to be strong now... For Zexion"

"Why?" Sora asked

"I need your help..." Zexion said, preparing to repeat all he told Roxas

**X X X**

"Riku did mention the special clans and how the Xemnas Clan used to kidnap witches. But I heard Axel swear that their clan didn't do that anymore" Sora said

"So if it's not their clan... It must be one of the other big clans. Do you know where any of them are?" Zexion asked

"No, Riku didn't tell me where the location of their clan was... He said only members and friends know locations of other clans, so that means if you want to find them then you're gonna have to find Axel or Riku or someone else" Sora replied

Zexion walked around; "Damn it... I'm still stuck..."

Roxas ran a hand through his hair; "We're still no closer to finding Axel... or those witches..."

"You guys actually are gonna still try? Even though you have no experience or sources?" Sora asked

"What choice do we have..." answered Roxas; "I have to find Axel and if blindly looking for him is the only way... so be it"

Sora jumped; "You don't have to! Riku told me that there are these cities made up of only vampires! You can go there and see if any vampires from special clans are visiting like Riku did!"

"Great! Do you know where this city is?" Zexion asked

"No... He didn't tell me that either..." Sora said smiling, Roxas and Zexion groaned. "Wait, Riku _did_ tell me where one of his rich vampire friends live! We can visit him and ask him where the vampire city is!"

"How would that work?" Roxas asked; "You said he was Riku's friend. Not ours, he wouldn't tell two humans and a dhampir anything"

Zexion walked up to them "actually he'll tell me, a vampire"

Roxas looked at him"But you're not-"

"He doesn't have to know that" Zexion said smiling; "Don't worry boys, I'll be fine. Now, if you want I can take your memories back with-"

"No! I told you I want to find Axel!" Roxas yelled

"Well if you're going, then I'm in! I'll just my parents I'm traveling friends, but in a different way now!" Sora said smiling

Roxas smiled; "Good idea! I'll do that too!"

"Are you sure? You might die" Zexion said

"You won't let that happen" Roxas said

Zexion rubbed his head; "Okay, but I want to leave as soon as possile. Like tomorrow"

Roxas nodded; "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Wait! There's one thing I wanted to do before leaving Twilight Town! And you two should go with me! I mean to make up for forcing blood on me and for my help!" Sora said cheerfully

Roxas and Zexion looked at each other; "What is it?"

**X X X**

"I haven't been up here since I was a kid" Roxas said, sitting between Sora and Zexion on the Twilight Town Clock Tower

"Zexion, are you okay?" Sora asked

"I'm fine! I just don't like heights that much" he said, sitting away from the edge as much as possible; "Tomorrow we should leave!"

"Yeah... The sooner we leave the better" Roxas said

Zexion nodded; "We have a lot of things to do and we don't have a lot of time!"

"Three months..." Roxas said, a little sad; "Three months to find the witches, wizards, Riku and Axel..."

Zexion and Roxas just sat there frowning

Sora smiled; "You guys think about things too much!" He said, staring at the sunset; "You guys don't seem to realize we're about to embark on a life changing journey! Searching for our lost loves and missing magical people!"

"Only Sora would look at this mission so postively" Zexion said, rolling his eyes

"Well someone has to!" Sora said, standing up

Roxas looked up; "I hope it's as nice as your making it sound..."

Sora reached for Roxas' head; "Don't worry! Everything will be-" He lost his balance; "Aa-"

Roxas turned; "Sora!" he screamed

Sora looked at him straight in the eye while falling down

"Oh god" Zexion said, looking away

"Zexion! Do something!" Roxas screamed

"I-I!" He couldn't do anything, not being able to focus

"Sora No!" Roxas yelled, standing up and looking down

In a flash Sora fell to the bottom of the clock tower and hit the floor. From where Roxas was, he could see blood surrounding Sora's body. Roxas felt tears appear in his eyes; "No..."

They both knew Sora was dead

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm not gonna update unless I get reviews  
><strong>_

_**See ya  
><strong>_

_**XOxo**_

**_Snow-Sakura_**


	2. Lost Boys

(Part 1 & 2 is on my page) If you haven't read "Aspiration; The Beginning" or "Aspiration; The Truths" you should cause this Part 3.

_**Warning: It's AU so Characters have sort of been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
><strong>_

**_A/N: Woot  
><em>**

**_(Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :D )  
><em>**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically (dreams are written completely in _Italic_)

_-_**_X X X_**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error)

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:ASPIRATION<strong>**:.**_

_**.:Chapter 22; Lost Boys****:.**_

"Sora! No!" Roxas screamed trying to run up to Sora's body but Zexion grabbed him

"Roxas! There's nothing you can do! He's gone!" Zexion said; "He's dead... along with the information we needed…"

"Is that all you care about! Our friend is dead…" Roxas said in tears; "Let go of me!" Roxas yelled, struggling but giving up when all he could do was sob; "I've known him my entire life… he's my best friend..."

Zexion released Roxas; "I know... I'm sorry"

Roxas fell on his knees; "What should we do? Call the police?"

"No! Last thing I need on me is an investigation" Zexion said, walking up to Sora's body

Roxas ran after him; "We have to tell someone! We can't leave him here!"

"We're not leaving him here" He said, picking Sora up

"Zexion, no! It's not fair to Sora!" Roxas yelled, trying to pull him

Zexion shoved him off; "Stop it. I need you to calm down-"

"How can I calm down? I can't believe you…" Roxas said, feeling tears running down his face

"Let's hurry. We need to go to my house" He said

**X X X**

"Are you okay?" Zexion asked Roxas, it was the next morning at Zexion's house

Roxas sat on a chair, he looked up at Zexion; "No" he hissed

"Are you hungry? If you want I can go get you something... There's nothing here"

"No" Roxas replied coldly

Zexion walked to his door; "I'm sorry, this is the best I could think of at the moment. I'll go see if there's any way to report Sora's death without getting tied down.

"Whatever" Roxas replied coldly again, he looked at Zexion's bed; Sora lied there as if asleep.

"I'll come back in a couple hours… You don't have to stay if you don't want to" Zexion said

Roxas just beside Sora, not saying a word.

**X X X**

Zexion left his house_; Damn it… Our only source of finding the vampires is dead. What do I do now? I guess I can look around more for any more clues… But I already did that…_

It became clear quickly that if they did report Sora's death, then they would get questioned. _We don't have time for that!_ Zexion thought; _Maybe I can erase the memories of everyone..._

_Even Roxas'? No... He wants to help me, but what can he do? We're basically blind without that information._

Zexion walked around, puzzled;_ I wish Axel could help me… Or even… _Zexion touched his lips; _That guy… He would help me if he were here._

He looked around; _I can't believe Sora is dead… _

_Wait a minute…_

**X X X**

Roxas sat on the floor, feeling sadder than ever;

"I'm sorry Sora… I'm so sorry…" He said in tears

Sora lay there, looking pale and feeling cold. Roxas sighed and stood up to walk out the room, then he heard a loud cough

Roxas stopped and turned around, Sora's body had been moved a bit; "What?" Roxas walked back to Sora, he stared hard at Sora_; Maybe it's nothing… _Roxas thought

Sora opened his eyes and gasped. Roxas jumped back, staring at Sora. Sora sat up and was coughing!

"Sora, is that you?" he asked, terrified

"Of course it's me…" Sora said coughing, "What happened? My head feels like it's been hit by a car…"

"I-I don't know… I mean! You fell; you fell off the clock tower!" Roxas shouted

"What? That's impossible…" Sora said standing up; "God, the light is giving a headache…"

Roxas stood there in shock; "Oh! I'll close the shudders." He said, walking up to the window

Sora rubbed his head; "I'm… I'm really hungry…" Sora looked around; "Where are we Roxas?"

"Zexion's… He stepped out, doing something" Roxas replied;_ Not that I really care what he does..._

"Hm…" Sora turned to Roxas, "Do you think he has any food?"

Roxas shook his head; "He said he hasn't lived here in a year."

"Bummer." Sora said, taking a step forward and falling

"Sora!" Roxas yelled grabbing him

"Roxas, I'm fine. My legs just feel a little funny" Sora said smiling, Roxas held him tightly; "Um, Roxas?"

"I thought you were dead… I was so upset…" Roxas said; "I don't want to ever lose you again…"_ I promise I'll never let anything happen like that again! _Roxas thought; _I need to protect everyone_

"Oh Roxas…" Sora smiled and hugged Roxas back. But something was different with Roxas. Sora opened his eyes widely; "Roxas… You smell really good"

"Really? I didn't do anything unusual" Roxas answered, letting go of Sora

Sora grabbed one of Roxas' hands and held to his face; "Yeah… You definitely smell amazing…"

"Thanks?" Roxas said; "Sora, you're acting weird"

Sora rubbed his face against the hand for the moment, and then pushed it away; "Make it stop!" he yelled, falling to the floor

"Sora? What's wrong!" Roxas asked, crawling next to Sora

Sora hit the back of his head against the wall; "My mouth! It hurts!"he yelled and holding his head; "Make the chatter stop!" he screamed

"The chatter? What chatter?" Roxas asked but Sora kept screaming; "Sora! Look at me!" Roxas grabbed Sora shoulder; "I need you tell me what's the matter! What's chattering?"

Sora grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled it off him, he stared at the hand; "What's that?" he asked

Roxas looked at his hand; it had blood on it, it was Sora's blood from his clothes; "It's blood"

"**_Blood_**" Sora said it like he never heard the word before, Sora pulled the hand next to his mouth and licked Roxas' fingers

Roxas shivered; "Sora?"

"Gross." Sora said, like a child. "I want taste a better one"

"What on earth are you saying" Roxas asked, horrified. He tried to pull his hand off but Sora's grip was too strong; "Sora, let go!"

Sora was mesmerized by the hand, and he bit one of Roxas' fingers

Roxas yelled a loud and was able to pull his arm; he fell back and looked at Sora.

"I-I" Sora couldn't speak, Roxas' blood dripped down to Sora's chin.

Roxas crawled against the wall. When he looked at Sora he saw that Sora's eyes had turned red.

Sora yelled out while covering his ears, opening his mouth unnaturally wide; revealing fangs

"Oh god, Sora…" Roxas said, not sure what to do; "You died with vampire blood in your system" He said with tears; "You're a vampire"

Sora uncovered his ears, he wiped his face and licked the blood off his hand. "This is good…" he said, looking at Roxas; "I want more"

"Sora don't!" Roxas yelled when Sora charged at him, Sora grabbed Roxas and gnawed his arm. Roxas yelled out; "Sora! Please stop!" he cried

Zexion grabbed Sora and threw him across the room; "Are you okay?"

Roxas held his wound; "I never get used to being bitten… Sora became-"

"A vampire! I noticed!" Zexion yelled

"What do you mean you noticed! Have you known this entire time!" Roxas asked, horrified

"Of course not! It just accord to me moments ago. I should have tried harder to make sure neither of you two would die..." Zexion looked sadly at Roxas; "I'm so sorry..."

Sora sat against the wall; "What's happening to me"

"You're a full vampire now... I'm sorry Sora" Zexion said

Sora took a deep breath; "I-I'm dead..." tears came down his face; "I'm not ready... I didn't want to be a vampire anymore... I don't want to be a vampire!" he screamed; "I'm only eighteen... I had my whole life ahead of me, I had plans now!"

"Sora..." Roxas tried to walk to him, but Zexion stopped him. "Move" Roxas said

"He could still attack you. You should go home" Zexion said; "I'll take care of this"

"How? Are you gonna kill him?" Roxas asked

Zexion looked at him; "Yes"

"You can't!" Roxas yelled

"That's up to Sora. Sora, do you want to live forever?" Zexion asked

"I don't know..." Sora said, staring at the floor

"You have to live! You can't end like this!" Roxas yelled

Sora sat there; "Why not?"

"Stay with me, with us! Find Riku! Like you wanted!" Roxas begged

Sora started tremble; "I did want to, but now I realize... It was Riku who broke us up..."

"Sora..."

"Riku... he doesn't love me anymore" Sora said, not hiding the fact he was crying; "He left me..."

"You're wrong"

Roxas and Sora looked at Zexion.

"What?" Roxas asked

"I said you're wrong. Riku loves you. He loves you very much" Zexion said; "if you want to die then I'll kill you myself... But don't lose your will to live because Riku had to leave."

_Zexion..._ Roxas thought, he turned to Sora; "And what about you, Sora? Don't you want to see Riku again?"

Sora looked at both of them, his cheeks were tear stained; "I- I want to see Riku!" he screamed; "I want to tell that I love him!" he said in sobs; "Please let me come with you"

_I want to see Axel too..._ Roxas thought

"Of course you're going. You're the only the one who can lead the way" Zexion said. "Tonight you're sleeping over so I can teach you all I can about controlling your new urges. Roxas, you should go home. Get some rest"

"Thank you Zexion" Roxas said smiling

**X X X**

Roxas' family ate together for dinner and Roxas sat at the end of his table, he took a deep breath;

"Dad, Aunt Danny, there's something I have to tell you" Roxas said

His aunt and his father stopped eating; "What is it son?" his dad asked

"There's been a change if plans. Instead of Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora and I all traveling around together… Sora and I are gonna go travel with Zexion, my friend who graduated last year. We're going to leave tomorrow."

"That's a bit late notice! Right?" Danny asked loudly

"Roxas, why leave so soon?" His dad asked

"I don't know, we just want to leave as soon as possible. I was letting you know, I promise I'll keep in touch." Roxas said

Roxas' dad nodded; "Alright, if you think you're old enough and responsible enough. Then you have my permission"

"Thanks Dad" Roxas said smiling

Danny stood up and walked away.

Roxas wasn't sure what to say, so he went to asleep. He dreamed of Axel, for the first time in a year. He woke up in the middle of the night, he didn't usually think to much about dreams. Until his second dream was a nightmare

* * *

><p><strong>Axel loves-<strong>

_"Axel?" Roxas looked around and only saw darkness, but there was a voice. It had no sound but Roxas could hear it perfectly;_

**Axel is gone.**

_"But he's alive, right?"_

**Axel left you**

_"No... He had to leave. Not because of me..." Roxas told himself_

**Because of Ventus**

_"Ventus? What does he have to do with us?"_

**He's watching.**

_"What?"_

**He's always watching**

_"Who?"_

**Axel.**

_"He's watching Axel?"_

**And You.**

_"Me?" Roxas thought; "No, Ventus is dead"_

**He is with you**

_"What?"_

**Ventus is You**

_"No. I'm not Ventus"_

**Ventus wants your-**

_"My what? What does Ventus want?"_

**To Live Again.**

* * *

><p>Roxas gasped; <em>What the hell!<em> It was almost as if his dream was being staged.

The next morning he felt as if that day was the hardest moment of his life. Roxas rubbed his head; _What a night..._

"I'm leaving now…" Roxas said, Danny sat at the table, she was turned away

"Aunt Danny- Aunt Danielle… I'm sorry you're upset that I'm leaving. But I need to, I have to!" He said

"No one has to leave, they just want to…" Danny turned to him; "Is it my fault? Have I now given you enough attention? Enough love?" she asked, tears in her eyes

"No, that's not it" Roxas said; Am I being selfish? Is leaving right?

"It's just that… Cloud couldn't wait to leave! I did my best, raising you by myself! I mean- I know your father was alive… But you and Cloud were so sad without your mom… I thought that if I spent more time with you- you wouldn't be so sad…" She said, her tears running down her face

Roxas could feel his own eyes water; "You've never told me that before…"

"I love you Roxas and I know you want to leave, I just- wish you wouldn't…" Danny said, crying

Roxas ran up to her and embraced Danny; "I love you too Aunt Danny…"

"Roxy, promise you'll be safe" She said, looking at him and rubbing her face; "I want you come back in one piece, okay?"

"I-I'll try…" Roxas said.

**X X X**

"You know. All my life I wanted to travel the world. I always thought I would die before doing that" Sora said; "But now I have all the time in the world" he said

"You don't have to pretend you're happy about dying." Zexion stated

Sora looked at him; "I'm not saying I'm happy! I'm just trying to look on the bright side"

"Sora always does" Roxas said, walking up to them

"You ready? Have all your luggage?" Zexion asked

Roxas nodded; "I can't believe what we're doing" he said, looking at Sora

Sora turned his head away shyly; "Hi Roxas..."

Roxas hugged Sora; "Hi..."

Sora felt tears again; "I'm sorry... about everything"

"It was never your fault" Roxas replied; "I rather have you as a blood sucking monster then dead" Roxas turned to Zexion; "Is that why we're traveling at night?"

"Well I don't have any sun rings. Sora will just have to get used to hiding from the sunlight like all other vampires" Zexion said, crossing his arms; "Where's are next stop?"

"Radiant Gardens. That's where Riku's friend lives" Sora said smiling;

Zexion nodded; "Good. We'll ask him if he knows where the Xemnas clan is. and if he doesn't know that, we'll ask him where a vampire city is. Someone there should know where it is"

"Got it" Roxas said; "Our train is here"

"Let's go" Zexion said, him and Sora walked forward

Roxas took a deep breath; "I'm coming for you Axel"

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna let you know I just came up with a new plot for Aspiration:The Search randomly. Sora dying and becoming a vampire was also random and last minute thing.<em>

**Remember, The faster you review the faster I UPDATE**

_**XOxo**_

_**Snow-Sakura**_


	3. The Damned

_**Warning: It's AU so Characters have sort of been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
><strong>_

**_A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile... and that i haven't been updating the other stories... A lot has happened to me so i'm trying to move forward the best i can_**

**_Two new characters get introduced here. (by 2 i mean two that matter, more do get introduced)  
><em>**

**_(Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story)  
><em>**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically (dreams are written completely in _Italic_)

_-_**_X X X_**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:ASPIRATION<strong>**:.**_

_**.:Chapter 23; The Damned****:.**_

Roxas opened his eyes.

"Hey Sleepy" Sora said softly

Roxas felt movement; "I almost forgot we we're on a train" he said, sitting up; "What time is it"

"It's Three in the morning!" Sora said grinning widely

Roxas looked around, the moon still shined in the sky and on the other side of the seats sat Zexion, he looked asleep. Roxas found himself oddly smiling, everything for once seemed peaceful after a horrible day.

Sora just moved his head with a big smile, like he was listening to music.

Roxas yawned; "Not gonna sleep?"

"I'll have plenty of time to sleep when the sun comes up" Sora said, almost sadly

"Oh... Maybe Zexion can make you a ring" Roxas said, _try to stay positive!_

Sora shook his head; "He doesn't need one and I don't think he wants to make me one... He doesn't even like vampires"

Roxas wanted to choose his words carefully; "Regardless of what he thinks about vampires... You're his friend! He wouldn't be so-"

"He's _your_ friend" Sora corrected him. "We never hung out just him and I. Besideds, he never approved of Riku or our relationship. I'm starting to think he had something to do with him leaving" his voice was almost bitter

Roxas simply didn't know how to answer for Zexion. A lot of things happened during that year and maybe Sora was right and Zexion. Then Roxas realized that Zexion was gone for a year too, a lot could have happened that he wasn't telling them about.

"I hope Zexion finds what he needs" Roxas said, he meant it but he knew that if Zexion finished his mission then the road would lead to Axel. Almost making Roxas selfish.

"The witch kidnapping, right?" Sora asked; "I feel kind of bad for him... Being the only dhampir in existence..."

Roxas shook his head; "I don't know... I find it hard that no vampire has ever empreganted a woman before"

Sora shrugged; "Zexion told me that vampires were forbidden and told to kill any children offspring, they were hunted if they disobeyed. And if the vampires didn't kill them, then the witches would"

"Really?" Roxas asked

"Yeah, but witches can't really hunt them down these days... you know... being endangered and all" Sora nodded

"That's... tragic..." Roxas said, looking toward Zexion

Sora stated; "Zexion is a very special case... being born from a witch means he can use magic. Since he's technically still alive"

Roxas turned to Sora; "And when did _you_ become so informed?"

Sora smiled; "Zexy and I had a nice long talk, and some things I figured out on my own!"

"I'm proud of you Sora" Roxas said, patting his head

Sora looked out the window; "Hey! You can see Radiant Gardens now!"

They both looked out the window, the city was huge. It made Twilight Town seem like small village in comparison!

"How we gonna find this friend of Riku's?" Roxas asked

"Zexion just looked him up in the phone book. It was actually really easy" Sora replied

"His name...is?"

"Markl" Sora said blankly

"Oh..."Roxas looked at the city's tall buildings; "I was expecting a cooler sounding name... like Vladmire or something threatning"

"Does Axel, Riku or Sora sound threatning to you?" Sora asked

Roxas shook his head; "Nothing about you Sora is threatning"

"Hey!" Sora yelled

"Will you two stop messing around!" Zexion said, standing over them; "Will be arriving soon so start preparing yourself"

Sora rolled his eyes; "I don't think I like _Shortie_ giving orders"

"Excuse me!" Zexion yelled

"Guys, let's try going one night in peace" Roxas said

The two of them crossed their arms; "I don't know why you call me shortie, you're only six inches taller than me" Zexion said

"And don't you forget it!" Sora smiled

**X X X**

Radiant Gardens seemed big on the train but actually walking through revealed how truely large it was.

"Guys... We've been walking for an hour! Can we please take a break!" Roxas breathed

Sora and Zexion walked ahead of him;

"Come on slowpoke, we're almost there!" Sora teased

"Shut up Sora! You'd be just as tired if you were mortal!" Zexion said, on his last nerve

"Really? I thought it was because Roxas is just a wimp" Sora pointed out

Roxas fell to his knees; "If you insult me one more time... I swear..." Roxas tried to say through his breath

"What? You gonna breathe on me?" Sora laughed

Zexion shook his head; "Something changed about you" Zexion walked up and picked up Roxas

Roxas yelled; "Put me down! I'm not some little girl!"

"Shut it." Zexion said coldly; "You forget your limits, you barely slept and have just walked several miles after the day you graduated and you thought your best friend died. You just found out you have a vampie boyfriend and now you're tired. Get it?"

Roxas knew Zexion was right, he fought against all human weakness hoping that it would lead him closer to his goal... But it would be easier if he just gave in to the fact he wasn't as strong as Sora and Zexion.

"I'm sorry... But I can't rest now... I just can't..." Roxas said weakly, it would be easy to give up but Roxas wouldn't... not yet

"Well we're here, so you can walk yourself now" Zexion said

"Oh good! I'm tired of carrying everyone's bags!" Sora whined

Roxas stepped back on the ground, he saw a giant house in front of him; "Wow, he lives here!"

"Not surprising, for a vampire" Zexion moved forward

"Wait! Guys, it's the middle of the night!" Roxas yelled, Sora and Zexion gave him a _'so?'_ look; "We can't just wake him up!"

"Roxas... He's a vampire! I wouldn't be surprised if he's eating right now" Sora said

They went through the gates and knocked on the door. Zexion stood in front with Sora and Roxas standing closely behind him.

"Hello?" A young women answered the door, with very short black hair.

"A girl?" Roxas whispered

"Maybe we're at the wrong house?" Sora whispered

Zexion turned his head; "Just shut up!" He whispered; "Um... Is there a Lord Markl here?" Zexion asked the girl

"What business do have here?" she asked, robot like

"Vampire business?" Zexion said, not sure if that would be suffice

"Please come in" She said with a sudden wide smile, leading them in

"And you are?" Sora asked

"Eve... But you need not to pay attention to me" She said, leading them to a large two way stair case. Both sides had many girls just standing there, Roxas tried counting; probably twenty or so girls were on the stairs.

"Please stay here while I fetch Master Markl" Eve said bowing and walking through some hallway.

"This is weird" Sora said, they stared at all the girls; "Their all human"

Roxas noticed every girl was between eighteen and twenty-five, they had on beautiful dresses on, make up and blank expressions... like dolls.

"I'm starting to question entering a home that was friends with that Riku" Zexion said

Roxas then noticed at the top of the stairs, where the two met; was a girl. She was not old looking and did not wear a dress or make up, her hair was messy and she wore glasses. She also looked like she was studying them.

"Hello there!" A voice was very loud, it came down the hallway

A man walked out with Eve behind him; "Eve, dear. Join the rest"

"Of course master" She went to stand at the bottom of the row of women

"Are you Lord Markl?" Zexion asked

Markl smirked; "It's traditional to introduce yourselves before asking for a name" That meant _yes_

"I'm Zexion, this is Sora and Roxas" Zexion made a gesture toward them; "We have some questions"

"But you just arrived! The sun will come up soon, surely you would want to rest. Please don't be rude in my house, we don't take kindly to that; right girls?" Markl said

The girls all giggled.

"Creepy" Sora whispered

The woman at the top did not laugh.

"We meant no disrespect-" Zexion said

"-Good! Sophia!" Markl yelled, a women with her blond hair in a bun walked down the stairs; "Take them to the guest rooms... Gentlemen, this is Sophia. You are all free to spend time with my ladies... You may drink from them, sleep with them... Just don't kill them"

"No Thank you" Zexion said, Sora looked down in dissapointment; "We just ate"

"You're lying!" The girl at the top said, she started walking down the stairs, the women moved out her way in fear

"Robyn-" Markl tried to start

"I know what you are!" she said, at the bottom of the stairs; "And you are not vampires" she said, looking at Roxas and Zexion

"Neither are you!" Sora yelled; "You're a human!"

"I'm a witch" She corrected

Everyone stood in silence, Markl laughed nervously; "Obviously we have much to speak about! But why don't we wait until morning? Right Robyn?" He put a hand on her, Roxas noticed him wearing a sun ring.

"We seem to" Zexion said; "Thank you for your generosity"

"Sophia, you take them now" Markl said, Sophia jumped and ran up to them;

"This way" She said, they followed

**X X X**

"That was awkward" Sora stated, they all got one large room with two beds and a couch. The window was draped with very thick curtains to hide the sun when it rose.

"Awkward doesn't even begin to describe it" Roxas said, running a hand in his hair

"Something was off about that girl" Zexion said

Sora nodded; "Yeah! She felt stronger than you Zexion!" He yelled

Roxas looked back and fourth between them; "I don't get it?"

Zexion sighed; "Witch power is all based on time Roxas... The older you are the stronger you become..."

"And?" Roxas asked

"I'm nineteen... How old did she look?" Zexion asked

"Seventeen? Maybe younger" Roxas said; "So by nature... you should be stronger?"

"Exactly... But I'm not. She is! That's not how it's suppose to work" Zexion said in frustration

"Who cares? Some girl is stronger! Lots of older witches are stronger than you" Sora said

Zexion shook his head; "You don't understand, we can't trust these people! What if I can't defend us?"

"Then we'll help!" Sora said, standing now

Roxas smiled; "We're not helpless, Zexion"

"You are" Zexiona and Sora said at the same time

Roxas looked down; _What?_

**X X X**

"Good morning _Mr. Small human_!" A girl with long curly hair said the next morning

"Huh? What?" Roxas asked

"I've come to ask you and your party to eat breakfast!" She said in a too happy smile

Roxas rubbed his eyes; "What time is it?"

"Eleven! The master thought six hours was enough for you to sleep! Please alert _Mr. Big-Eye-Vampire_ and _Mr. Smelly-Halfbreed_ to come down in five minutes!" She said, then turning around

"Um... Okay..." Roxas closed the door; _those were harsh nicknames..._

"Who was it?" Zexion asked, still lying in his bed. Sora was snoring on the couch

"Some girl, she wants us to go eat with Markl" Roxas said

Zexion sat up; "Eat? Eat what? Blood?"

Sora woke up; "Blood! Where?"

Roxas shook his head; "Get dressed and find out"

All the window's in the house were covered by curtains and lamps were lighting every part of the house. They all were lead to the dining area and given plates of food, Markl and Robyn were already eating.

"Would you like any blood?" Eve asked, holding a glass bottle that appeared like wine...but wasn't

Roxas shook his head; "No" _so that's why they put an extra glass cup for each of us..._

"Would you like any blood sir?" She asked politely to Sora

Sora starred as if he couldn't believe it and then nodded

"Sora!" Zexion said

"What!" Sora asked

"Mr. Zexion, if he wants some blood, he may have some" Markl said

Zexion was annoyed; "He's a newborn"

Markl shrugged; "Live and let live"

"Since we're all out in the open, do you mind me asking why a dhampir, a human and newborn are traveling and how you found Markl" The women named Robyn asked

"What do you mean? Found Markl?" Sora asked

Markl laughed; "Well I'm not the most social vampire. I belong to no clan or district... It's just me and my girls"

"My boyfriend Riku told me you were here" Sora said; "Can I have more blood?"

"Riku? He visited here a year ago" Markl said

"He did!" Sora yelled

"Indeed" Robyn answered, fixing her glasses

"Did he say where he was going?" Zexion asked

"Not exactly... Where he went I'm not sure but if I had to guess... I'd say he went to _Ide_"

"Ide?" Sora said, Roxas also wondered what that was.

"It's a city. A city completely made of only Vampires, no humans allowed." Markl said; "You never heard of The City of Ide?"

They all shook their heads.

"Why are you looking for Riku? You said you were his boyfriend" Markl asked, amused.

"He's missing. In fact a lot of people are missing" Zexion said

Robyn and Markl looked at each other and than she said; "We don't speak to many outsiders... on account of our relationship..."

Everyone knew what she meant; A witch and a vampire living together... and maybe more.

Roxas thought he had no business to ask. Even though he thought every witch only worked for Vampires by force, Zexion thought the same thing and also held his tongue.

"But based on what my previous guestes said... including Riku..." Markl said; "There seems to be a small war going on between the elder clans... All smaller clans and districts aren't being told"

"What? Why?" Zexion said

Markl smiled; "You don't know much about the vampire world... You see even though there are small clans and cities that are full of vampires not born from the larger clans... they still belong to the oldest vampires. If two elder clans got into a war all the smaller clans will choose sides and start killing each other without the command of the elder clan... they'll kill innocent clans, turn more humans for soilders and eat as many humans as possible...It would be chaos. I assume whatever the elders are going through, there trying to fix it quietly"

"Whoa..." Sora said

"You're looking for something specific, right?" Robyn asked

"We're looking for Riku and two other members of the Xemnas clan. We need their help" Roxas said

Everyone was surprised that Roxas spoke out for the first time.

"Your human knows awfully a lot..." Markl said

"A vampire told him everything!" Sora said, hoping that no would question Roxas further

Markl smiled; "I assume... This Xemnas member did?"

Roxas and Sora nodded.

"For what, is it exactly you need them?"

"That's my business" Zexion said rudely

"Like hell!" Robyn yelled; "Why would we help you without all your information?"

It took awhile for Zexion to go through his thoughts before speaking; "I need their help... secret witch families have been kidnapped-"

"-That's been happening for years!" Markl said; "You want to do something about it now?"

"Yes! I have to help my kind!" Zexion said

Robyn looked at him; "I admire you trying to help but this isn't how you'll get acceptence."

Zexion looked down; "Members of Xemnas clan almost know everything about other clans... I have to find someone to help me!"

Markl shook his head; "You don't understand boy... Witches that are kidnapped usually commit suicide or are killed for disobedience"

Roxas looked at Zexion with concern; _No, he came all this way for nothing..._

Zexion looked down, he seemed to be torn; "No... I can't accept that. If there's one witch who's alive and trapped..." Zexion took a deep breath; "I'll find them and you can't stop me!"

"We have no plans to stop you..." Markl said; "In fact if there's any way we can help, we'd love to"

Zexion shook his head; "Ide's location is enough... We'll leave tonight"

"Nonsense! You can't leave yet!" Markl yelled happily

The three were scared for a second; "And why not?"

Markl pointed at Sora; "For starters your newborn here needs to learn some things before you depart. You need to learn proper etiquette"

Sora gulped. He meant '_control your hunger'_

"And Mr. Zexion, I would like to speak to you" Robyn said, standing up

The next few minutes seemed to go in fast motion, everyone left Roxas to speak to one another. One of the girls lead Roxas to what seemed like television room, he jumped on one of couches.

_Sora is learning from a vampire..._

_Zexion is discussing with a witch..._

_What am I doing? Nothing..._

_What am I doing here..._

**X X X**

"Mr. Roxas?" It was Robyn's voice

Roxas was shaken; "Did I fall asleep?"

Robyn smiled and nodded; "It's expected. You've been through a lot..."

"Yeah... But he's worth it..." Roxas accidentally said

"Your vampire boyfriend?" She grinned

Roxas blushed; _Did Zexion tell this person everything?_

"Don't be upset... I know how it feels" She said

Roxas sat up; "Do you plan to ever become immortal too?"

"For Markl...One day, not right now. I'm doing a good job at my version of youth" She said, flipping her hair

Roxas was confused;"What do you mean?"

"I'm thirty-five" she said bluntly

"What!" The blond's eyes grew wide

She smiled; "Magic is a wonderful thing... I guess that's why I'm afraid to turn..."

"Why? I don't understand?" Roxas asked

She smiled; "Magic is for the living Roxas... Magic is more than another sense for witches, we _are_ magic... I can barely imagine a life before I had magic. And becoming a vampire-"

"-Is like being dead? Right?" Roxas finished

She nodded; "It's either the life I love or the person I love... It's a hard decision... Even for just humans"

Roxas looked down; _I never thought of it like that..._

"But that's for another day! Go to bed, you have quite a journey!" She said, walking away

Roxas stood; "Robyn... Do you think we'll succeed?"

She stood at frame of the door;"I don't know"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah... I'll explain:_

_Markl: made him for a different fanfic but cut him out. his name is from the movie "Howl's Moving Castle" )Pronounced "MAR- COLE"_

_Robyn: Also an OC I've been waiting to use, her original name was gonna be Raven but TOO MANY people name their OCs Raven. So I went with "Robin" But spelled special_

_I don't know if I'll use them again in other works or if they'll return someday in this one_

_I promise to update asap._

_Thank you for waiting..._

**Reviews REALLY HELP me**

**Also, I need a Beta. So if anyone is interested... message me**

_**XOXO**_

_**Snow-Sakura**_


	4. Little Moth

**_A/N: Holy crap. It's been years but I promised to come back and here I am._**

_-speech- Means People thinking or talking telepathically (but I use quotations with conversations)_

* * *

><p><strong>ASPIRATION<strong>

**Chapter 24; Little Moth :**

"So... You and Robyn?" Sora asked, he had been following Markl to staircase under the house, maybe to basement?

Markl held an electric lantern to light the way; "Yeah, we normally hide it very well. But why should you all know? Since we've all been trading secrets today"

Sora nodded; "But you guessed everything..."

Markl turned around; "Ah... And there lies the problem. You need to learn to hide your secrets better. You, specifically you Sora, need to learn to act normal. Every vampire you meet will guess that you're a new born, they'll guess Roxas is human and Zexion isn't a true vampire, and you know what will happen next?"

Sora shook his head.

"More questions!" Markl kept walking; "_Who are you three? What are you doing here? Where's your master?_ You'll be dead before even entering Ide"

Sora stared at the floor; "So then... What are we suppose to do"

Just then Markl and Sora walked into what looked like a wine cellar, hundreds of bottles.

"Oh my god" Sora blinked; "Are these-"

"Their not blood. Well most of them aren't" Markl smirked

"Creepy" Sora said, walking around.

Markl grabbed a bottle; "Sora, come here"

Sora walked up next to him; "What?"

Markl poured the red liquid into two cups; "Drink"

"Blood?" Sora took a sip, "Ew, wine?"

Markl smiled; "You can't always have blood. Sure, you can technically have it whenever you want but you also need to remember that you can't have it everywhere. Learn to pick your places to indulge yourself. You want blood? Learn to hunt for it. Subtlety"

Sora nodded; "Is that why you have a bunch of girls working for you like this?"

"Exactly, I'm in safety of my own home. I can have fresh blood whenever I want." Markl drank his cup

"And Robyn is okay with this... set up?" Sora asked

Markl's smile disappeared; "You could say that."

* * *

><p>The next day was spent mostly indoors with all the shutters and curtains closed, for Sora's convenience. Roxas watched Zexion and Robyn speak for hours, she seemed so knowledgeable about pretty much everything. It made Zexion a little jealous, he wouldn't admit though.<p>

The two of them were staring at something, Robyn would hold on to it and then pass it to Zexion and vice versa, the best Roxas could see was that it looked like... a Jewel? He heard Robyn and Zexion speak to each other in whispers so he walked away.

Roxas walked around the grand house, he was told not to go outside so he thought about exploring. Everywhere he went was greeted by one of the servants, no matter where he went a girl was standing at a corner to greet him. Maybe they were watching him but Roxas had no idea why.

For a moment he looked outside the window, he had no idea what time it was, the sun wasn't in the middle of the sky yet. Roxas was stuck with nothing to do except be alone with his thought. When he wasn't thinking about how weird everything was, he was thinking about Sora, how much he had changed in few days. Sora was taking it okay, well he was at least.

Roxas didn't think he could handle a change like that so calmly. Robyn was right, becoming a vampire was a big step, a complete 180 of who you already are. But so far Sora seemed fine, Roxas wanted it to stay that way.

"Hello Mister Roxas" One of the servants said

"Hey" Roxas stated, annoyed.

But nothing seemed to work to relieve himself of thoughts about the journey ahead, they were leaving that night so maybe the best option was trying to sleep.

He stared at the clock in his room, unable to escape his thoughts, he remembered Zexion and Sora were in the rooms next to him. He forced himself to close his eyes, maybe find a little peace while he could.

* * *

><p>Sora tried something similar, he tried to sleep best he could but he couldn't stop thinking of Riku.<p>

The thought of Riku being dead occurred to Sora very suddenly, something about being around Zexion so long made him almost able to sense him. Like if Zexion were in the same house but a different room, Sora would know. But he couldn't feel Riku, Why not? Should they be connected? He drank Riku's blood.

It made Sora panic and suddenly couldn't feel his breath. He was coughing horribly, like he was suffocating but not dying, just feeling the stood up and tried forcing his lungs to take in air;

_just breathe!_ He begged himself; Then Riku's face came to mind. Riku always seemed calm and collective but it was just a mask he wore, even in front of Sora. But Riku was strong, he wouldn't be freaking out the way Sora was.

"Riku-" Sora cried out, falling on the floor.

Before he knew it, Sora's face was covered in tears, his stomach hurt, like he was hungry and his head rang constantly. His whole body was bending him up and down, the pain was too much, like his skin was being ripped off.

Sora started screaming when his bedroom door opened. He saw a girl turn on his light and ran to him;

"Are you okay?" Her short black hair hung over his face.

Sora looked up; "Eve?" He recognized her

Markl stepped in after her; "What's wrong with you?"

"I- I don't know!" Sora shouted; it felt like all the noise around him grew louder and louder.

Markl frowned; "Hm... It seems you're a lot younger then I expected."

Roxas ran up to the door, wearing pajamas; "Sora!? What's going on?"

Markl turned around and faced Roxas, blocking the door way and any chance of seeing Sora; "You shouldn't be here" He said coldly, all previous charm from early disappeared.

"Why not?" Roxas asked, from the way Markl was, Roxas could swear Markl was looking down on him

"Because you're just a boy" Markl said; "All you'll do is make it worse."

Roxas was stunned, he could hear Sora yelling in agony; "I can't just ignore him"

"You're the last person he should see right now. Go back to your room Mister Roxas-" Markl began to say.

"No! He's my best friend!" Roxas tried to push him to walk forward but Markl was too tall and too strong, he easily pushed Roxas back;

"Go away before you hurt yourself" He said before slamming the door

Markl rolled his eyes and walked to Sora, where he laid in pain; "You need blood. Eve."

Eve took off her shirt, exposing her bra without question.

Sora sat up, his eyes widened; "I can't ask you to do this"

"You don't need to ask. When you're powerful enough all you need to do is _take_" Markl smiled

Sora tried to scoot away; "No..."

Markl crossed his arms "Fresh blood is the best way to satisfy your thirst. Don't think, just do it"

Sora shook his head, Eve sat next to him on the floor, she looked him in the eye;

"It's alright. Go ahead, it won't hurt" She said in that monotone voice of hers

Sora stared at her throat, covered in scars, clearly she had been bitten many times. Maybe all the girls who served Markl had similar marks? Did he force all these girls to be his blood slaves? The thought disgusted Sora.

But he lost track of his own thinking when he heard a pulse. The pulse came from Eve, her heart, pumping blood through her whole body. Especially around her neck, the veins popped so colorfully, Sora couldn't help feel tempted. His fingers trailed from the middle of Eve's chest to the middle of neck, softly he placed his whole hand around her shoulder, her insides suddenly looked so... Beautiful.

Sora bit his lip, before when he attacked Roxas, he didn't get a chance to observe. He didn't even think about savoring the look of blood or even the taste of blood. Would Eve taste better than Roxas because he could appreciate it now? It made him curious.

"You're compassion makes you mature. I'm surprised" Markl sat on the bed, staring with great interest.

Sora realized he was right, the hunger didn't hurt as much, maybe blood wasn't suppose to be seen as something to live off as Sora always expected. Riku, Axel and Zexion ate like normal humans, could it be that blood wasn't food to vampires?

He didn't even notice when he moved to be on top of Eve, sitting in her lap and rubbing her shoulders and neck. Sora, without thinking licked her chin slowly, his fingers touching her short hair, he wanted to_ kiss_ her.

He licked his lips and pushed his face against hers, almost on instinct she grabbed him and kissed him back, her heart was racing now, calling to Sora, her blood begged him to drink it.

Sora blinked; _What the hell?_

"What's wrong?" Markl

"I'm turned on" Sora muttered, no girl had ever made him feel this way. But it wasn't Eve herself doing this to him; Vampires always had a way of making humans do whatever they want, enticing humans to do what they wanted. Sora could never have imagined blood itself was seducing vampires back.

"I want her" Sora couldn't believe his words

Markl moved next to him; "Take her then"

Sora stared into Eve's eyes, they seemed so clouded, he pushed himself off her; "I can't! She's a person-_ This_ is wrong!"

"_This_ is who we are. This is who you really are" Markl shook his head; "I told you not to think and just take"

"I can't- I just can't!" Sora said, standing up and facing Markl; "I don't care what you say- He's a human being- She matters!"

Markl looked annoyed; "You really think she matters? You think any of_ them_ matter?" He walked over to eve and grabbed her head to snap her neck.

"No!" Sora yelled out, he couldn't hear her heart anymore; "Why did you do that!?"

Markl smirked; "I told you, she didn't matter. No mortal does, all they're good for is taking up space. They're born, we feed off of them while they're alive and then they die. That's it. Eve might of lived longer if you just did what I told you to do"

"Mortals! But we were mortals once-"

"You're right, we once were like the rest of them. But the fact is we're not now." Markl said; "You need to grow up and realize there's no point in caring for mortals."

"Riku cared for me, when I was mortal" Sora's voice was low, he clenched his fists; "Robyn's mortal."

Markl's eyes turned red; "No. She's not" he said before walking out the door

* * *

><p>Roxas opened his eyes and realized someone was standing over him; "Hey!" He shouted<p>

"It's just me" Sora whispered

Roxas turned on a lamp next to him; "Sora? Why are- Are you okay?"

Sora sat on the floor next to Roxas' bed; "Yeah, I'm fine... I mean I'm not but-"

"What happened?" Roxas asked, he sat on the edge of the bed

Sora hugged his knees; "I don't think I can do this... I don't like what I'm becoming..."

Roxas sat next to him; "Sora-"

"She's dead. She's dead because of me..." Sora breathed; "I couldn't do anything and Markl killed her anyway"

"What? Who? Why!?" Roxas asked

Sora started tearing up; "Eve... Oh Roxas it's my fault, all I had to do was bite her and Markl would have been happy... But I was scared- I'm so weak..."

"You are not weak. You have compassion..." Roxas nodded; "You're still human I guess in that way, that's not a bad thing"

"Yes it is!" Sora said; "If other vampire suspect anything we're dead."

Roxas shook his head; "It's okay, we'll figure this out."

Sora sighed; "The worse part is... part of me was ready to hurt her..."

"But you didn't, that's something" Roxas said

"But I wanted to!" Sora ran his hands through his hair; "I'm turning into... a monster"

"You're not a monster. Just hold on to the piece of you that didn't- couldn't kill that girl. Keep listening to that voice inside that tells you it's wrong"" Roxas said

Sora looked at Roxas; "What if one day I don't hear it anymore? What if I become like all other vampires?"

"You don't have to do anything Sora. Everything is your choice, choose not be a cold blooded killer" Roxas couldn't think of how to be any clearer

"I know... Can I sleep here? Please?" Sora asked

Roxas answered; "Here? Sure man"

"Like old times." Sora said; "We used to have sleep overs all the time"

"I remember" Roxas sat back on the bed, he laid down when after handing Sora a pillow.

Sora curled up against the bed; "Do you really I believe I don't have to change? I can stay the way I am now?"

"Of course." Roxas stared at the ceiling; "You'll always be Sora... You have to be... What's important is that you believe in yourself"

Sora didn't reply.

* * *

><p>"Before you leave. There's something we have to give you" Robyn said, Zexion stood next to her<p>

Roxas looked around; "To me?"

"Yes, I don't make these often. It's a pain to make and on of the ingredients includes a very rare flower" Robyn said, her smile was oddly comforting

She held up a necklace, with a clear pendent that Roxas recognized as the one Zexion held that very day, it held a small white flower that had been pressed down tied to a small chain.

"What does it do?" Roxas asked

She rolled her eyes; "It's a special little trinket that will help you within Ide."

Roxas stared at her with squinted eyes, "How so?"

Sora stood next to him and Zexion on the other side, he stood forward; "Relax. It's a little thing to combat your... Human qualities. It hides your scent and the magic we've put on it will even hide your heart beat, as long as you wear it close and against your skin"

"Really? Wow!" Roxas stared at it; "The sound of my heart? That's cool" He place it over his head and under his shirt

"Yeah, but it makes your hair fall out" Robyn said

Roxas' eyes widened; "What!?"

"Kidding!" Robyn yelled; "I'm kidding! But seriously. Never take it off around vampires! Especially in Ide! Even in the shower"

"... Thank you" said Roxas

"No problem" She said, Markl stood next to her; "Oh and Zexion, remember what I told you. I guess that could be your gift" She nodded

Markl coughed; "Well! For you Sora, an old sun ring haven't worn in years"

"Oh my god!" Sora grabbed it quickly, "It's a little big... But thank you"

"Why don't you wear it?" Roxas was curious

Markl held out his current sun ring, it was green; "A pretty little witch made me this one, I never even thought about that old thing"

Robyn snorted; "I think it's about time you all go on your way"

"I think you boys are ready" He said; "I kinda hope you don't die"

"Thanks, we'll try not to" Zexion said

* * *

><p>Roxas sat on train, it was late and they were alone on this side; "Where is Ide exactly?"<p>

Zexion stared out the window; "It's up north, humans around it think it's some kind of super exclusive gated community but vampire from all over go there to... Well party?"

Sora giggled; "It's a party city?"

"That seems unnecessary" Roxas said

Zexion shrugged; "Robyn said it wasn't always known as that, it was suppose to be a safe haven that grew into a little for vampire to pretend to be human. Play "House" as she said, and after the last few decades it grew into Vampire Vegas"

Sora sighed; "Riku would go there..."

"Do you think there are a lot of clans there? Will we even get in?"

"Unlike most vampire areas, Ide is suppose to be judgment free. Clans have no hold over it, so masterless vampires like Sora should be fine." Zexion said

Sora frowned; "I thought we were all pretending to have no master"

"We are. You're the only one that it's hundred percent true" Zexion crossed his arms

"What are our odds?" Roxas asked

Zexion thought about it; "Honestly, as long as Sora acts cool and your charm works, we should be fine. It'll still be dangerous but at least there's a high chance we won't get totally killed."

"Well, there's no one in the world I rather be with for this" Roxas said smiling

"Ditto" Sora said

Even Zexion nodded; "Agreed"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, so I tried channel old vampire stories with this chapter._

_I can't thank you enough for the patience and for the few of you that still believed in me._

_It makes feel terrible that I made you wait so long. Regardless I'll try to update more regularly._

_xoxo_

_Snow-Sakura_


End file.
